


Death again, huh?

by sosai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Character Death, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosai/pseuds/sosai
Summary: After somebody dies a traumatic death, their spirits are stuck on earth in a child form. They will stay like that until they eventually evaporate into nothingness, or until they are picked up by a human and nursed back into confidence and then passed on to the afterlife through a ceremony.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	Death again, huh?

Iwaizumi stretched as he heard the annoying beep of his alarm go off. The four familiar beeps repeating in a constant loop until he took his attention away from the computer screen and focused them on his phone that was calling for his attention. He picked up the handheld device and stared at the screen that it was showing him. 5:40 p.m, time to lock up the office and start the long walk back home. The train station had closed down due to a bad flooding, so he had to walk the long stretch back to his apartment complex. He let out a loud sigh and swiped on the screen, hearing the alarm shut off and then be brought to the lockscreen that had the background of his pet cat, Yuki, a munchkin cat that he had gotten as a gift from his parents. He loved that cat to bits, she was the only thing that lightened up his day whenever he came back home from a long day of working in the office. The soul killing work of sitting behind a desk in a cubicle and typing away at the work that was presented to him from the higherups. He let out a loud sigh and powered off his computer, standing up and pushing the office chair under the desk and adjusting his tie before he grabbed his bag and pulled it over his shoulder, walking out of the office and making sure to turn the alarm on before heading out onto the streets and letting the office building lock up behind him.

It was autumn now, late October, and it was almost pitch black by the time he had gotten out of work. He didn't mind the darkness, it was quite comforting in his opinion. It made him sleep better at night, not having to be laying restless with stubborn rays of the sun pressing through the shut blinds. He hated that most of all during late spring and summer, how stubborn the sun was to wake him up at such early hours. He rarely got a full nights rest during those seasons when the sun stood up high as early as 3 a.m. He sometimes wondered if it was designed to purpousely piss him off or give him insomnia, but he knew that was a stupid thought to think.

He shook the thought off and adjusted the jacket he had over his blazer, looking behind him as he walked. He could have sworn he saw a figure there behind him. The thought of being followed in such darkness made his heart race in his ribcage. He tried to swallow the fear slowly building up inside his gut, turning his head forward again and focusing on the street lights ahead of him, hoping that they would take his mind off of the feeling that he was being followed. He counted as the light came and went behind him, he hoped that he'd be home soon. The anxiety and fear building up in his gut beginning to rise as he heard footsteps behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut as they approached, biting down on his lip as he tried to get the feeling out of his head. It was just somebody in a hurry, he tried to convince himself, just somebody trying to get home fast. Somebody with a loved one waiting for them at home.

That's what he wanted to believe, but soon, he was forced to open his eyes when he felt something cover his mouth. Cloth.. His eyes shot open, his hands shooting up to try and grab at whoever had put the cloth over his mouth and nose. It smelled of something strong, a substance he had never felt before. He was pulled off his feet, being dragged from behind into an alleyway. He thrashed around, hoping that it would make the attacker let go, he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling tears come to his eyes. This wasn't how his night was supposed to go. He was going to go home, call his mother and reassure her that everything was fine with him, that he had made it through the week without a problem.. However that seemed to be the furthest from the truth. His legs were grabbed by a pair of strong hands, forcing them down and then something heavy settling down on top of them.

He opened his eyes, seeing a large figure sitting on his legs, it was a man wearing a dark green trenchcoat with a hood over his face. It had holes cut out for his eyes, which Iwaizumi could see clearly. The green eyes of death staring him right in the eyes. He felt the tears that had threatened to come out finally roll down his cheeks as his vision began to blur, he made a last attempt to try and scratch at the hands holding the cloth over his mouth and nose, but his efforts were in vain, seeing that he soon collapsed. His entire body was limp, his eyes closed from having been knocked unconscious, this was it, that's the last thought that he had managed to get through his head before it all went blank. This was it for him.

The next think Iwaizumi woke up to was a room with cameras all over it as well as a camera right in front of him. He stared right into the lens, seeing the red light blinking on the side of it. It was recording him..? Where was he? He attempted to get out of the chair, but as soon as he tried he realized that he was tied down to it, his hands were roped together with a sturdy chain that sat so tightly around his wrists that he could feel his blood forcing its way through his veins to supply his hands with oxygen filled blood. His knees were tied together from knees to ankles with rope, and from his ankles they were tied down to the legs of the chair, rendering him incapable of movement. He felt his heart begin to pound against his ribcage as if it wanted to explode out of the shell it was contained inside and go hide from whatever, or whoever, was keeping him captive here.

He heard the hinges of a heavy door protest as they were forced open, then footsteps and that same door slamming shut. He stared at the lights that had been turned on in front of him, his eyes closing up slightly into a squint as he tried to make out what was going on in front of him. He heard something scramble in front of him, almost like tools being put on a metal table. He heard the sound of wheels rolling across the cold metal floor, and eventually he managed to see who was in front of him. It was a large, sturdy man with a white sack over his head with holes cut out for the eyes, they weren't anything like the other man's eyes that he had met. These were stone cold, no visible emotion in them, at least from what Iwaizumi could tell. His heart sank as he got out a pair of pliers, the metal was stained with blood, he felt his breathing increase as he grabbed a knife and a tray, standing put as one of the other men who was sitting on a chair behind the powerful lights sent something to the other mans phone. He pulled it out and checked what had been sent to him, nodding slightly and grabbed the knife and tray, going behind Iwaizumi and grabbing onto his wrist, making the other yelp.

It was as if what happened next happened in slow motion, the feeling of the sharp metal against one of his fingers, it began tearing through his fragile skin, the sharp pain shooting from his index finger went through his entire body like lightning, it didn't stop either, it continued as the knife went deeper and deeper into his skin. He let out a scream of pain, beginning to squirm around in the grip that he had been forced into by the chains and the rope. He began wailing, begging for the man to stop, he hungh is head, continuing to let out his worthless screams of agony. The knife went through the bones of his index finger, quickly cutting off the rest of his finger. The pain was still there, but it was much less now than it had been before, it wasn't enough to make him scream. Only let out huffs and sobs from the lingering feeling of the knife cutting through his skin.

The man stood up straight, striding over to the camera and grabbing the severed finger, holding it up to the lens, showing it off as if it was a cosmetic item in a makeup tutorial. Iwaizumi hated this, he wished that he could just be killed immediately instead of sit in this cold room that was filled with the stench of vomit and human excrement. He felt his warm blood fall out of his now severed finger, hearing it drop down onto the cold floor made him want to cry more than he had before. He did his best to curl up where he sat, feeling the anxiety and fear override his sense of self. He couldn't think, he couldn't speak, only let out sobs of pain. He didn't understand how somebody could do something this horrible to another human being, the short answer to that question was sociopaths, or psychopaths, both work. He didn't even know who in their right mind would want to watch something like this take place.

The man went up behind him and tied some metal wire around his severed finger to try and stop the bleeding, they wanted him alive after all. The adrenaline rushing through the dark haired male's veins as the pain slowly washed away. The tears did not stop coming from his eyes, however. They continued to stream down his pale cheeks, his breathing was uneven, he didn't know if he could take another hit from this without passing out. He was given maybe 5 more minutes of breathing before he heard a sound, he wasn't sure if he hallucinated it or not, but he heard coins hitting the ground. He looked up and around him to try and figure out where the sound had come from, he saw the male that had just cut off his finger take out his phone and stare at the screen for a bit before he locked it again and placed it on the tray, getting a piece of wood and going behind Iwaizumi again. He kneeled down behind him and grabbed onto his wrists again, Iwaizumi's eyes widened when he felt the wood be pressed in underneath the nail of his thumb, he began screaming as the man began prying it off his finger.

The nail flew right off with the man's strength, he continued onto the next one, then the next.. he continued until all 9 nails were off of his fingers. He picked up the nails and placed them in a plastic bag, holding them up in front of the camera to show the audience that was watching through the camera what he had just done. Iwaizumi had no clue what was going to happen to him next, he felt his heart sink as he heard the sound again, and again, and again.. three times..? Oh no.. He could only imagine what was going to happen to him next. He glanced up as the man grabbed a pair of scissors, walking up to Iwaizumi and pulling his head back, forcing his eye shut before he began cutting off his eyelid. Slowly but surely he cut off Iwaizumi's left eyelid, making the man scream and cry in pain, he tried to flicker his eyes open and shut to get him to stop, but it was all in vain. The eyelid came off, then came the next method for the second round of coins that had been spilled to the ground, a fork. Iwaizumi was too busy screaming his lungs out to think about what was about to happen to him next, he squeezed the eye that was still intact shut, feeling more tears roll down his cheeks. He was fading out of reality, he was only pulled back into it when his hair was grabbed and his head pulled up, he was met with the fork he had seen before right in front of him. 

He stared at the fork as it was raised and then shoved into the socket of his eye, the fork was pulled upward slightly and then quickly pulled out as if it was nothing. Iwaizumi let out a choke from the sudden pain that shot through his body. It was as if his body didn't register the pain at first, it only registered after the actual eye was out of socket. He let out a scream and began trembling as his mouth was forced open, the fork inserted into his mouth with the eye still on top of it, the man glared down at him and growled out a powerful,

❝ Chew. ❞

Iwaizumi didn't know how to respond, he simply shook his head slightly with tears and blood streaming out of his eyes, he felt his heart pound in his chest as the man grabbed a tazer and shoved it into his stomach and turned it on, the shock that came through his body made his muscles convulse, his mouth clamped shut around the fork, feeling the eyeball squish against the roof of his mouth. His eyes widened as he felt how squishy it was. He coughed but was smacked and grabbed by the chin and forced to chew on his own eyeball. He felt himself start to shake violently as he was forced to chew on the eyeball. He was ordered to swallow it after he had chewed it enough, which he did. He didn't want to be tazed again, so he swallowed it. Feeling it force its way down his throat, making his stomach twist and turn as the feeling went away. He had eaten a piece of himself.. What the hell was happening to him..? 

He felt the room start to spin, he had a bucket of water emptied over his head, but it didn't register in his brain. He was completely gone.. He didn't scream anymore, his brain had completely shut off from the real world. It didn't take much to break a mind already worn down from years of stress.

How many hours had it been..? He was finally coming back into reality, he stared down at his arms, they had been completely skinned, his eyes widened, his bones were visible from his muscles having been cut tendon by tendon, he began hyperventilating, but he could feel no pain. His chin was grabbed and pulled up slightly as a knife was shoved into his stomach. He felt that pain, it was a new sort of pain.. but he couldn't get himself to scream, only tears began rolling down his cheeks from his dull eyes as his intestines were pulled out by hand and stuffed into his mouth. Once again he was forced to chew. He could feel his limbs getting stiffer and stiffer as his stomach was twisting and turning. His head was let go and he hung his head again, slowly chewing on his own intestines as he listened to the distorted sound of footsteps walk around him, the sound of a gun loading and then.. a gunshot.

﹎

Oikawa woke up in his room inside his little hut that had been assigned to him in the village that was designed for social outcasts that had gotten a new purpouse in life, instead of being shamed for their actions, they were able to help lost souls that were cast out by their own traumatizing deaths. Oikawa was one of those people, he had done something vile that he had been shamed and casted out for, he had tried to shut that memory out like so many others had managed to do in their lifetimes, the elders of the little handmade village were all so happy with their work, Oikawa had only managed to get one soul to the afterlife, but he didn't know if he really enjoyed this occupation. He might as well just end himself right then and there.. He didn't like having somebody be so dependent on him, but they were spirits.. dead people who had gone through lots of trauma before they died, and because of that were too scared to move on to the afterlife on their own. He sighed and sat up, dragging himself out of bed. He carded his hands through his hair before he deemed it okay enough to show himself in public with.

He got dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, he grabbed a utility belt filled with things for his own benefit while extracting spirits from traumatized corpses. He got out a trenchcoat and pulled it around his shoulders, breathing out and slapping himself on the cheeks before he went to his bathroom, brushing his teeth and then heading out, being greeted by one of the elders. He followed after the older woman, he had never gotten to know what she had done to become one of these outcasts.. she seemed like a such a sweet woman.. But he knew that every human had some skeletons in their closets. They walked in silence, got into a car and drove off to the site where the body had been found, a landfill.

He got out of the car and immediately scrunched up his nose from the stench that came from the piles of trash that was everywhere. The old woman waved him with her and began walking towards the police cars that were stationed around the area. There was yellow barrier tape put up around the area, and after they showed their IDs they were allowed inside. The first thing that came to Oikawa's mind when he saw the body was,

❝ Poor man.. ❞

He thought out loud, chewing on his lip as he looked at the mutilated corpse. No wonder the spirit couldn't pass onto the afterlife.. It was terrified of the world, probably of everything that he knew as human too. He looked over at the old woman who sighed,

❝ You're probably wondering why I brought you with me of all people, Tooru-chan. ❞

She began, which Oikawa nodded to, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched her.

❝ You're in charge of this spirit.. I know it's only your second spirit to take under your wing, but you need experience with heavily traumatized spirits, and with your charisma, I'm sure you'll win his heart pretty quickly. ❞

❝ I hope so.. ❞

Oikawa mumbled, chewing on his lip as he got out the little stringed ornament that was supposed to draw out the spirits that were trapped inside traumatized bodies, they smelled of a sweet honey, and Oikawa's was a light cyan and white, he kneeled down by the body and had to stop himself from gagging as he held it out over the body and began mumbling a string of words, a little rhyme that would lure the spirit out. And indeed, the cut open stomach of the corpse began to glow and out popped the head of a little boy with tears in his eyes. He laid eyes on Oikawa and his breath hitched in his throat, the tiny boy got up and tried to get away from him. Oikawa didn't move, he had been taught that he shouldn't be too pushy with spirits that were this badly wounded. He sat there, keeping the little trinket held out over the corpse.

❝ Hey.. it's okay- What's your name? ❞

He forced himself to speak to the little boy, however he did not respond. He was curled up next to the tire of the police car, his almost transparent body was glowing a soft blue as he sat there, Oikawa felt his heart hurt. He hated this work.. it was always so difficult to see the spirits this scared, it was as if they were tiny bunnies too scared to move from the middle of the road with speeding cars, he slowly stood up and began approaching the little boy who pressed his body up against the tire of the police car, he kneeled down a bit further away from him, grabbing onto his trenchcoat, which made the tiny boy tense up and cover his head with his little arms. Ah.. so that's why he was so afraid. The trenchcoat.

❝ Hey.. Boy.. can you look at me? Look, I'm taking it off. ❞

OIkawa gently put the trinket down and stood up, taking off the trenchcoat and threw it in the opposite direction of the tiny spirit before he kneeled back down, picking up the trinket on the dirty ground and held his hand out to him, the object in his hand. He knew that spirits liked these things for some reason, they just attracted their attention like nothing else. He watched as the little boy relaxed slightly and glanced up at him.

❝ Iwaizumi H-Hajime- ❞

The tiny spirit managed to choke out before he cowered back again, almost as if he was scared of being embarrassed, it made Oikawa raise an eyebrow, however, he put on a soft smile and sat down properly on the ground, he prayed for his own pants internally, hoping that the dirt would wash off during laundry day. 

❝ It's nice to meet you, Iwa-chan. My name is Oikawa Tooru. I'm here to protect you, you know? ❞

Oikawa glanced back at the old woman who was nodding slightly at Oikawa's progress. Already he was getting the hang of how to deal with spirits, get rid of the thing scaring them first, then approach them properly. She looked pretty proud over the little troublemaker that she had taken under her wing, almost like her own son. Oikawa let out a soft sigh and looked back at the spirit who was as tense as ever, his eyes were staring right at him, almost as if he didn't realize that he was going to be saved from the terrible fate of wandering the earth scared and alone for the rest of eternity.

❝ Protect me..? ❞

Iwaizumi repeated, making the light brunette male nod as a reassuring little gesture,

❝ Yup. I'm going to make sure you can go home one day, alright? You just have to trust me enough to come home with me, okay? ❞

Oikawa winced internally, he didn't like how that came out, come home with him? What kind of creep was he? He wasn't exactly the best at being nice and friendly with kids he didn't know, even if he knew that this spirit was really a fully grown man, he didn't really know what he was supposed to do with them.

❝ R-Really..? ❞

❝ Really. ❞

Oikawa kept the smile on his face as the boy slowly turned towards him, crawling over to him on his hands and knees and reaching out with his tiny hands to grab the little ornament in both of his hands. He looked down at it and hugged it tightly to his chest, and when he did, it began to suck him in, however, the boy was not scared of the sudden warping of his own body, he had already seen enough, most spirits had seen enough to not be scared of this process. Once it was over, the trinket fell to the ground but had a more blue tint to the glass orb in the top of it's golden part. Oikawa picked it up and gently held it in his palm, placing his thumb against the glass orb, letting out a loud sigh and walking over to the old woman.

❝ Good job, Tooru-chan. Now, remember not to be too pushy with this one, based on the wounds on the corpse, he has been through too much for anybody to come out of with a sane sense of mind, let alone their life. So remember to be careful, Tooru-chan. ❞

She warned, thanking the police officers for letting them in before she walked off towards their car again, Oikawa followed after her, forgetting the trenchcoat. He had never really liked that thing anyway.. Plus, if the little Iwaizumi was scared of it.. then he'd happily leave that heavy piece of shit where it belongs, in the trash. He got into the car and buckled in, gently stroking the top of the trinket in his hand to keep the tiny spirit trapped inside it calm. He closed his eyes and leaned his head backward against the car seat, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. He tried to get the image of that mutilated corpse, he couldn't even begin to imagine how that must have felt to be put through such torture, he hoped that the spirit hadn't suffered as much as it looked like he had from the state of the corpse. He could only hope that it wasn't as bad as he thought it was.

Once the car stopped, Oikawa thanked the old woman and got out of the car, hurrying towards his little hut and opening the door, shutting it again after him and hanging up the trinket in the ceiling and tapping it gently, calling out for the little spirit to come out, and it did. The spirit essence poured out of the orb and down onto the floor where the sobbing little spirit sat, rubbing his eyes and curling up into a ball. Oikawa panicked a bit, had he done something wrong?? What was wrong with this little thing..? How was he supposed to act without scaring the spirit?

❝ Iwa-chan.. What's wrong..? ❞

Oikawa asked, kneeling down beside him and gently reaching out to place his hand on his back, rubbing it lightly, doing his best to try and calm him down. He was so small.. been through so much.. he couldn't even determine if he had been attractive before he died or not with how horribly fucked up his body had been.

❝ I'm tired, Oikawa..! I'm really tired- I can't- ❞

He wailed, burying his face in his knees that were pulled up to his chest. It felt like somebody had stabbed a dagger through his heart when he heard how destroyed the little boy seemed, he let out a soft sigh and gently scooped him up, standing up and walking over to his bed and tucking him into it, kneeling down next to him and gently stroking his hair from his head. His mother used to do this to him when he was a child and it always calmed him down, so he figured he'd try to do the same on the spirit. He wanted him to feel safe so he could sleep, get some rest and hopefully wake up in a better mood later. He knew that spirits didn't have to eat anything physically, but it greatly helped their mood.

❝ Shh.. It's alright now, Iwa-chan.. ❞

He murmured, softly. He continued to stroke his hair away, keeping his eyes on him with a smile on his face, it was forced, but was good enough to seem genuine to outsiders. He didn't know how he could possibly be happy right now, he basically had a crying child in front of him, how could he smile like this..?

❝ Do you have any favourite foods..? I'll get some for you when you wake up again, okay..? ❞

❝ Agedashi tofu- ❞

Iwaizumi mumbled between hics and sobs, he did feel a bit calmer now that he was tucked in like this. Oikawa smiled and nodded slightly, reaching out and grabbing a stuffed animal from the shelf beside the bed, holding the little teddy bear out to the small spirit, the soft smile still on his lips.

❝ Here you go, Iwa-chan.. You can borrow this. It makes me feel safe when I'm scared.. I hope he will make you feel safe too.. I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, okay..? ❞

Iwaizumi nodded slightly at Oikawa's words and grabbed the teddy bear, hugging it tightly against his chest and sniffling slightly, his sobs calmed down, and eventually, the child spirit was asleep, soft snoozes coming from his mouth as he slept soundly in Oikawa's bed. Once he was asleep, Oikawa let out a loud sigh and fell backwards on the floor, putting his hands up to his eyes and feeling a frown come to his lips. He didn't understand how something so horrible could happen to another human being, silent tears began to fall from his eyes as he thought back on the mutilated corpse. The smile that had been cut onto his face, from ear to ear.. The cut open stomach, the intestines in his mouth, the missing finger.. the missing eyeball and eyelid.. he felt like he was about to vomit. The stench from the corpse lingered in his body, he didn't understand any of it..

He soon pulled himself by the collar and sat back up, wiping his eyes and sniffling as he stood up. He looked down at Iwaizumi and bit his lip before he turned around and walked out towards the storage unit not far away from his hut, grabbing the ingredients that he needed to make Agedashi tofu after looking it up online, bringing them back to his hut and placing them in their respective places. He sat down on a stool behind his desk, hanging his head in his hands as he went back to waiting for Iwaizumi to wake up. He reached out for a book and opened it, continuing to read it from where he left off.

It took Iwaizumi maybe 3 horus before he woke up, sitting up and yawning.

❝ Oikawa..? ❞

He asked, looking around until he found him sitting by the desk. He quickly got up and scooted off the bed, hurrying up to Oikawa's side and pulling on his pant leg slightly, Oikawa looking down at him and smiling softly as he got up.

❝ So you're awake now, hm? Let's go make you that tofu so you'll be on a full stomach so we can go out and find some friends for you, okay? ❞

He hummed, making Iwaizumi's eyes sparkle from excitement. He nodded happily, clenching his fists from excitement and bouncing after him into the kitchen. He climbed up onto the counter and watched as Oikawa began to prepare the dish for him. Oikawa had put the phone up on the fridge, going over to it to look at the recipe from time to time, just to make sure that he was doing this right so he didn't accidentally kill the spirit or something. He had no clue if he could actually kill a spirit, but he didn't want to risk it. He knew that he'd probably be burned on a stake if he was caught feeding the spirit under his care something poisonous.

Once the dish was finished he handed it to Iwaizumi, humming out a soft,

❝ Here you go, Iwa-chan! I hope it's to your taste!~ ❞

To which Iwaizumi did some happy claps and happily accepted the plate along with a pair of chopsticks, he wielded the chopsticks pretty well for a child spirit, putting one of the pieces of tofu in his mouth and chewing excitedly on it. He felt like he could explode from joy from feeling that familiar taste in his mouth. Once he was done, Oikawa brought him out to the playground where other spirits of different sizes, ages, and comfort levels were playing with each other. Iwaizumi didn't want to leave Oikawa at first, but once one of the boys approached him with a ball and asked if he knew how to play volleyball, his eyes widened and he happily left Oikawa's side to go play the ball game with the other kids, it made Oikawa chuckle a bit and sit down to monitor their games, it felt pretty nice to have won the trust of somebody so quickly with just some food..

﹎

❝ Iwa-chan? ❞

Oikawa had just gotten home from doing some studies on his own, it had been about 8 months since he first got Iwaizumi as a tiny spirit, and now he had grown into a fully grown man, however he was still a spirit and needed to pass on to the afterlife, the ceremony for his passing would be held soon, and Oikawa was just about to go and help Iwaizumi get ready to go "home". He had learnt that Iwaizumi didn't like the idea of leaving his safe space, so he knew that it was going to be a pain in the ass to get him to get up and actually go to the ceremony and leave everything he knew behind.

❝ Oi.. Iwa-chan.. stop hiding from meeeee! ❞

He whined, beginning to look around the hut to see where he was. He found him cowering in the closet, ah.. it reminded him of the first time he met him.

❝ Iwa-chan.. come on, get up.. we have to get to the cerem- ❞

❝ NO-! Shittykawa you don't understand- ❞

Iwaizumi's voice sounded panicked, he reached forward and grabbed Oikawa's collar in both of his hands, looking around nervously. 

❝ No, you're right.. I don't understand.. and I wont understand unless you actually tell me what is going on.. Why are you hiding like this? It's your big day! ❞

Iwaizumi growled and headbutted him, making Oikawa yelp and lean away from him.

❝ Don't call it my big day when I'm forced to leave you-! Don't you understand that I don't want to leave you?! ❞

He raised his voice, gripping onto his collar a bit tighter. Oikawa's eyes were wide, he had one hand up to his forehead, wincing a bit as he rubbed the spot that he had been hit on. Iwaizumi had gotten quite aggressive in his older stages, Oikawa thought he handeled him well, but for him to stay as an angsty teen even when he was an adult? It shocked him quite a bit. But not quite as much as the statement. He had gotten attached to him..? He couldn't even imagine something like that happening.. But it had, and here he was, sitting right in front of Iwaizumi who had gotten attached to him.

❝ Don't make me leave you- please.. ❞

He pleaded, biting down on his lip.

❝ Iwa-chan.. ❞

Oikawa began, reaching up and gently cupping Iwaizumi's cheeks in his hands, blinking slightly as he watched the dark haired male avert his eyes from him and bite down on his lip.

❝ You do realize that you'll body will disintegrate if you don't pass on, right..? You'll become nothing.. Not even one with the wind- You'll be completely erased.. ❞

❝ Then I'll fuse with something..! Like that plant pot over there- Or the teddy bear..! Just don't make me leave! ❞

He quickly shot back, makaing Oikawa chuckle slightly. He nodded slightly, grabbing Iwaizumi's hand and pulling him with him towards the shelter that was built inside the village, it collected stray animals that wandered off or that nobody else wanted, the ones that were going to be put down if they weren't found a home were given one here. And so, Oikawa pulled him with him into the shelter, made sure nobody else was there before he brought him to the cats section, pointing at one of the munchkin cats,

❝ That one was yours, wasn't it? Fuse with it.. and I won't leave you. Okay? ❞

He squeezed Iwaizumi's hand slightly in his own, mostly to reassure him, the slightly smaller male nodding and going up to the cat, he stared at it. It was true.. it was the one he had been forced to abandon for death.. he wondered how it had come here.. but he pushed those thoughts away and quickly hugged it, his spirit body shrinking down and completely fusing with the tiny cat's, Oikawa humming and picking it up from the floor and hugging it tightly in his arms.

❝ I wont leave you, Iwa-chan.. not for as long as I live.. ❞

He mumbled.

❝ That's a promise.. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAA thank you for reading this ;; I got a bit lazy at the end, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I might make more like these, but don't expect too much from me, my writing abilities aren't that good in length lul
> 
> (my twitter is @myohori if you ever decide to stop by, ty and bye!~)
> 
> ♡ ～('▽^人)


End file.
